Poke Rangers: Future Force
by Starfighter364
Summary: Sirpe has returned. Anthony, Donald, Sakura, and Adam, along with five new rangers must defend the world with some help from Derik, who no longer has his powers. However, there is another threat ready to act, one with a grudge against Anthony.
1. Prologue

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Prologue: A new beginning

One hundred years after the events of Orre started, trouble has started in Kanto. Anthony and Donald are world famous, because both are Pokemon Masters and are the oldest living humans in recorded history, and age hasn't decreased their ability and skill. A few of the Orre Rangers are still alive, and are all rangers, but they work from the shadows so no one knows about them. Anthony's and Donald's great grandchildren are being trained to be Poke Rangers. They both know a lot of the history of the past rangers, along with some of the rangers from the time period that they are in, since Anthony and Donald have met them all at some point. One day Anthony the fifth's class goes on a field trip to his family's mansion. Three teenagers get separated from the group and find a command center in the basement, after finding three new ranger powers they run into Anthony the fifth, who isn't very happy that they have discovered his great grandfather's command center. Just when Anthony the fifth is about to defeat them in a fight, Anthony the second comes in and stops him. Sirpe has returned, and a far greater evil that has a grudge against Anthony the second comes not long after. Now Anthony the second, Donald, Anthony the second's daughter Sakura, Adam the Raichu, Anthony the fifth, Donald's great granddaughter, and the three new rangers must fight off the forces of evil with some help from Sakura's husband Derik Dragonfly, who no longer has his powers. Will the rangers be able to save the world? Only time will tell.

**Pallet Town**

A girl wearing a Black Ranger suit, complete with a skirt and a Weavile helmet, and a boy wearing a half White and half Black Ranger suit with a Mewtwo helmet were fighting a monster that looked like a combination of Gengar and Poliwrath.

"Sirpe! Give up!" The White and Black combination Ranger said.

"Never, you fake Twilight Ranger!" Sirpe shouted back. "Your great grandfather had a hard time with me, what chance do you have? You're pathetic." Suddenly the Black Ranger slashed Sirpe with her Diamond Claws.

"You have just won the idiot of the century award." The Twilight Ranger said as he stepped back. "Never insult me in front of my girlfriend; she has a ferocious temper." The Black Ranger then began attacking Sirpe, and the sight of what she did to him was so gruesome that if I wrote it down, I would have to make the rating go much higher. Suddenly the surrounding area de-digitized and it turned out that the Twilight Ranger and the Black Ranger were in a virtual reality system, they stepped out de-morphed. The Twilight Ranger was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans. He had pretty decent muscles, brown eyes, and brown, almost black hair; all in all, he looked a lot like his great grandfather Anthony the second did at that age, except for the fact that he didn't have a pair of glasses, or a headband. The Black Ranger had black hair in braids, green eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, black skirt, and a silver ring around her neck. She was a little short. A man that looked similar to the Twilight Ranger, except older walked up to them, the only sign of him being old was that his hair was slightly gray; this was obviously Anthony the second, Donald was nearby.

"Good job you two." Anthony the second said. "You two are getting better, but Natasha, you might want to learn to control your anger better."

"Whatever." The Black Ranger said.

"Hey gramps, could we go out for a little bit?" The Twilight Ranger asked.

"Sure Scottie." Anthony the second said with a grin.

"I can't believe that whole routine of calling the youngest of the Anthonys in the family Scottie continued all the way from back when you were my age to now." The Anthony the fifth mumbled. Anthony the second decided to name his son Anthony to see how long it would go on; currently the last Anthony born in the family was Anthony the fifth. Anthony the third, Anthony the fourth, and Anthony the fifth all became Twilight Rangers, but Anthony the fifth was still in training. Natasha was the great granddaughter of Donald, and was Anthony the fifth's girlfriend, she was sometimes called Tasha, she was secluded but had a temper that could scare anyone, and she would only open up to Anthony the fifth. Their parents and grandparents had disappeared one day, so Anthony the second and Donald took care of them. Anthony the second and Donald were the two oldest living people in recorded history, over one hundred years old, and like Anthony the second, the only hint of Donald's age was his hair color, which was slightly more gray than Anthony the second's, the two didn't even have wrinkles. The two rangers in training walked out of the room. Donald walked up to Anthony the second.

"Man, I can't believe her temper." Donald said with a sigh. "It's sad that she only opens up around your great grandson and not me."

"Yeah, but hopefully he'll someday be able to get her to open up around others." Anthony replied.

"Hey Anthony..." Donald began. "When do you think all the trouble will start?"

"I don't know Donald, but it'll be soon." Anthony replied. "I've heard about the Poke Rangers Neo being formed not long ago."

"So I guess it's time for that field trip that Scottie told us about." Donald said.

"Yeah, I guess it is, in a matter of days Scottie's class will have a fieldtrip to our home." Anthony agreed.

**Right outside of Pallet Town**

The real Sirpe was trying to find out how to get past Anthony the second's defense system, he was mutated from his recent battle with the Poke Rangers Neo, Shedingra was right beside him.

"This is annoying!" Sirpe shouted in anger.

**In the Unknown Dungeon**

A monster that was a combination of Golem, Duskull, and Cacturne was trapped in a seal, and he was angry at Anthony the second.

"So, two monsters are trying to attack a group of Poke Rangers, and it is one that Anthony is a part of." The monster said with an evil grin. "I'll help them out." He shot an energy beam out of the Unknown Dungeon; somehow the beam didn't destroy any part of the cave. The energy beam destroyed Anthony the second's defense system.

**Pallet Town, Anthony's mansion**

Anthony, Donald, Sakura, Derik, and Adam the Raichu felt the ground shake.

"I guess it's time." Anthony said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Sakura and Donald replied.

_"Do you really need to ask?"_ Adam replied.

"Man, I wish I still had my powers." Derik said with a sigh.

"Emerald Power!" Sakura shouted.

_"Golden Force!" _Adam shouted.

"Black Dragonite Power!" Donald shouted.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted. All four rangers morphed and teleported outside. They appeared right in front of Sirpe and Shedingra.

**Pallet Town**

"Well, if it isn't the Orre Rangers." Sirpe said with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised, I heard that you were still alive, but I do wonder how you can still be alive."

"Is that Sirpe?" Adam asked.

"Man, what happened to you?" Sakura asked with a chuckle. "You were already ugly, but now you look like someone took a branch off of the ugly tree and then beat you with the whole tree." Sirpe's left eye twitched, and the other rangers had a hard time trying to hold back their laughter.

"Anyway, you are wrong about one thing Sirpe!" Donald said with a grin, but no one could see it. "We're not the Orre Rangers anymore."

"Emerald Grovyle Ranger!" Sakura shouted, beginning to role call.

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!" Adam shouted.

"Black Dragonite Ranger!" Donald shouted.

"Twilight Ranger!" Anthony shouted, finishing the role call.

"Protecting all times and all places from the forces of evil, Poke Rangers Unity!" All four rangers shouted while posing.

"Ok, didn't expect that." Sirpe said.

"Raichu Mode!" Adam shouted as he was covered by armor that made his suit look like a Raichu instead of a Pikachu.

"Battlizer, Unity Mode!" Anthony shouted as Sirpe went pale. Anthony was covered in armor of that had every shade of every color that had ever been used as a Ranger Power; he also had wings that had the same colors of all of the Orre Rangers on them.

"What!? I thought you couldn't control that thing!" Sirpe shouted in fear.

"I gained control over it while I was fighting Kaginz's son." Anthony replied.

"Oh no." Sirpe moaned. "We're doomed! We're doomed!"

"But Master Sirpe, we can't die, we'll keep coming back; and what's so scary about that thing?" Shedingra asked.

"That's the thing he killed Master Kaginz with!" Sirpe shouted.

"Well, we can't give up now Master Sirpe, so let's show them what we are made o-!"Shedingra began as he went to attack, but was blown up by a blast from Anthony using the Unity Battlizer.

"Ok Anthony, let us handle this!" Donald shouted as he, Sakura, and Adam surrounded Sirpe.

"Dragon Sword!" Donald shouted as his sword appeared.

"Grovyle Blasters!" Sakura shouted as her blasters appeared.

"Trapinch Hammer!" Adam shouted as his hammer appeared. Donald used the Dragon Sword to slice Sirpe, Adam used the Trapinch Hammer to clobber him over the head, Sakura blasted him with the Grovyle Blasters, and then Adam went up again.

"Thunder Cannons!" Adam shouted as he blasted Sirpe with the cannons on his armor. Sirpe teleported away. People came to up to see the rangers.

"Wow! Poke Rangers!" A little boy shouted. The rangers teleported back to Anthony's mansion before anyone started trying to interview them.

**Back in Anthony's mansion**

"So, are we going to wipe their memories again?" Sakura asked. "After all, we've been staying secret ever since we wiped their memories all those years ago."

"No, we're not going to now." Anthony replied. "Sirpe is back, so we won't be able to fight from the shadows anymore, and I don't feel like wiping their memories after every fight."

"Hey dad." Sakura began. "The school asked me if they could have permission for the students to come here for a field trip. I would tell them no so that there would be no risk of our command center being found, but I would need a reason, or it would seem suspicious."

"They can come, after the Battle of Unity, I was told by Scottie that his class would be having a field trip to here after Sirpe and Shedingra attacked." Anthony replied. Sakura nodded.

**The streets of Pallet Town**

"Wow! That was awesome!" A boy sixteen year old boy said to a girl that was about the same age. The boy had greenish-white hair with black in it, along with greenish-blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and white sneakers; while the girl had shoulder length, blue hair, along with blue eyes. She was wearing blue a blue shirt and a blue skirt, her shirt had a Squirtle face on it. She was beautiful, but she believed that beauty comes from the inside.

"Yeah, I know." The girl replied.

"I wonder what they look like without their helmets, I bet the boys are cute." A girl who was about the age of the boy and the other girl said. she had brown hair and greenish eyes who was wearing a pair of tight yellow shorts, a pink shirt with a picture of a Beequeen on it with the caption "I'm the Queen, you're the workers", an arm length pair of baby blue gloves, and matching slip-on shoes. Unlike the other girl, she felt that beauty comes from the outside, not in.

"I'm not surprised that someone as vain as you would only think of that." the first girl said while rolling her eyes. The other girl glared at her, which she returned full force. The boy sighed.

**Pallet Town, on a ledge**

Anthony the fifth and Natasha were alone in the area, and were sitting down watching the sunset at the time that Sirpe attacked. They had already been told not to enter this battle before by Anthony the second that when the ground shook after the defense system was destroyed that they were not supposed to join in, and they were talking about how fast they thought it would take the Unity Rangers to win.

"Things are going to get more intense soon based on what our great grandfathers said that your future self told them." Natasha said.

"I know, but we can handle anything the forces of evil throw at us." Anthony the fifth replied while putting his arm around Natasha, and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, as long as we are together, they'll never be able to defeat us." Natasha said.

**End of Chapter**

I finally got this story up. Don't worry about Anthony the second being too strong, the monster that helped Sirpe is just as strong as Anthony the second is while using the Unity Battlizer, so he won't be able to use it whenever he wants because if he uses it, and the monster attacks them, then the monster would get the first strike in the battle, which would put Anthony the second at a disadvantage. Donald lives in Anthony's mansion since it is so huge and they need to keep Natasha near Anthony the fifth since she only opens up around him. Please review!


	2. Successors to Orre part 1

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon

I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon. I agree with Psyduck Ranger about how annoying it is to have to type Anthony the second and Anthony the fifth over and over again. From now on I will be referring to Anthony the second as A2 and Anthony the fifth as A5, but the other characters won't. When you get to the point where I have typed in bold Black Alpha History, then you might want to skip it, because it will contain spoilers for Orre and Dino Force. I tried to put something to separate the theme song from the rest, but it just wouldn't appear for some reason.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

"_Translated Pokemon Speech_"

_Theme Song_

_Poke R__angers Future Force!_ A5, Natasha, Ben, Satori, and Holly in are shown in ranger form.

_There's a light, in the distance _The screen is split into four sections, A5's civilian form is shown in the far right, with his ranger form beside him, while Natasha's civilian form is to the left of A5's ranger form, and her ranger form is to the left of her civilian form.

_See them coming closer _The screen is split into six, three sections on the bottom, and three on the top. Ben, Satori, and Holly are shown. Their civilian forms are on the bottom row, while their ranger forms are on top. Ben is in the middle, Satori is on his right, and Holly is on his left.

_With the force of ages _A2, Donald, Adam, Sakura, and Derik are shown in civilian form.

_Centuries gone by! _A5, Natasha, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, are shown in a field; with the image of A2's head in the sky above A5, the image of Donald's head in the sky above Natasha, and the image of Josh's head above the other boy's head.

_Protectors of the right_ The Unity Rangers are shown morphing.

_Defenders sworn to fight! _Shingo and Lu-ken are shown.

_Future Force_

_Future Rangers roar_ The Future Force Rangers are shown morphing

_Poke Rangers score_ The boy shown before, who had the image of Josh's head in the sky above him, is shown playing a guitar.

_Save us from these evil forces, win! _Sirpe and darker versions of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers are shown, and then Dicigolm and the Black Alpha Ranger are shown.

_Poke Rangers Future Force! _The Mewtvile Megazord and the Future Force Megazord are shown posing.

_Victory is ours forever more! _A2 and Donald are shown ridding the Arceus and the Dragonite ATVs respectively with an explosion behind them.

_Protectors of the right _A2 is shown activating the Unity Battlizer.

_Defenders sworn to fight! _The Pika Orre Megazord, Black Dragonite Zord, and the Sceptile Evolution Zord are shown.

_Future Force_

_Future Rangers roar_ The Future Force Rangers are shown using the Future Force Cannon.

_Poke Ranger score _The Black Alpha Megazord is shown.

_Save us from these evil forces, win! _Ben, Satori, and Holly are shown in Ranger Form. Ben is in the Typhlosion Cart, Satori is in the Rhyhorn Rover, and Holly is in the Swellow Air Tank

_Future Rangers win! _A5 and Natasha are shown in Ranger form. A5 is riding the Mewtwo ATV, while Natasha is riding the Weavile Hover Cycle

_Power from within! _All of the Future Force Rangers are shown using their special skills; Ben moving at super fast speeds, Satori defending and striking back with her arms looking like they were armored, Holly launching a high pitched scream that created shock waves, Natasha vanishing into darkness and reappearing in another area, and A5 using his psychic powers and Deoxys like abilities.

_Victory is ours forever more! _The Unity and Future Force Rangers all pose and an explosion occurs behind them.

_Poke Rangers Future Force!_

Chapter 1: Successors to Orre part 1

**Pallet Town, school**

A5 and Natasha, along with the other students were in the classroom, they were waiting for class to begin. The three teenagers from last chapter were there. The boy with the greenish-white hair with some black in it was named Ben Marx, the girl with shoulder length, blue hair was named Satori Taco, and the girl with brown hair and greenish eyes was named Holly Wood. Sakura walked in, she was the teacher. It was a couple days after Sirpe's attack, and all the students received permission to go to A2's house for the field trip.

"OK class, it's time to go." Sakura said. Satori raised her hand. "Yes Satori, what is it?"

"Mrs. Dragonfly, Anthony the second was the leader of a resistance in Orre at one time, right?" Satori asked.

"Yes, that's right, why do you want to know?" Sakura asked, wondering why Satori asked.

"I was wondering if he knew anything about a team of rangers from Orre." Satori replied. Sakura was surprised, but she didn't show it. "Everyone's knowledge of the Poke Rangers was erased, but there were some records of them discovered not that long ago. Orre is the only region that has not been reported to have a Poke Rangers team, so I thought that maybe since he led a resistance there, he might have more information than any of us, and might know something about it."

"I'm sorry Satori, but my father told me that there were no rangers in Orre." Sakura said as she, and the rest of the class left the school and went to A2's mansion.

**The Unknown Dungeon**

The monster from last chapter was sitting in the middle of a seal. The seal suddenly started fading.

"Yes!" The monster shouted in joy. "Finally, that stupid seal that brat Anthony and that annoying little brother of his placed on me is lifting! Now to build my forces, I wonder who all could have a grudge against those brats." His eyes started glowing.

**At A2's mansion**

The students arrived, then went inside, and they were greeted by A2 and Donald.

"Hello." A2 greeted them.

"How are you kids today?" Donald asked them.

"We're great Mr. Madigan and Mr. Snider." The whole class said except for A5 and Natasha since they were their great grandparents.

"Please don't call me Mr. Snider." Donald said with a chuckle. "It makes me feel old."

"But you are old." Ben replied. "You're about one hundred and fifteen years old!" Satori elbowed him for being rude.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean I want to feel old." Donald replied. "Just call me Donald."

"I feel same." A2 replied. "But since my great grandson has the same name as me, I can't go by my first name without confusion while Scottie is around."

"Scottie?" Most of the class asked in confusion.

"My great grandson." A2 replied. "The middle name from every Anthony in my family from my father to my great grandson has been Scott, so we use Scottie as a nick name to distinguish the youngest of us."

"Why not use Tony?" Holly asked.

"Because each of us, except for my grandson, has always hated being called Tony." A2 replied. The students were allowed to explore the house, but they were not allowed to touch anything without the permission of A2, Donald, Sakura, or Derik. Ben, Satori, and Holly all separated from the rest of the group.

Ben, Satori, and Holly were walking down one of the hallways, looking at all of the things that A2 had for them to see. Suddenly, something caught Satori's attention.

"Look at that!" Satori exclaimed in excitement as the others turned to see what she was looking at, they saw the trophy that A2 won for defeating Kanto's Elite 4 back when he was ten, and beside it was a portrait of the Pokemon he used in the battles. The trophy looked like it was brand new.

"Wow." Ben said while looking at it. "He must have taken really good care of that thing!"

"Of course, he worked hard for it; it's one of his most prized possessions!" Satori replied. Holly began walking towards it, but she tripped. She reached out to grab something to keep her balance, accidentally grabbed the portrait, and pulled it off, and there was a button behind it.

"Look at this!" Holly said. "I wonder what this is for." She reached out to push it.

"Hey! We aren't supposed to touch anything!" Satori scolded as she slapped Holly's hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Holly said with a glare. "He's got some kind of secret, and I want to know what it is!" She pressed the button, and a small part of the wall opened up, revealing a keyboard, a small screen that whatever would be typed in would appear on, and a speaker. "What do we have here?"

"Stop it!" Satori shouted as she pulled Holly away.

"Why you." Holly said, angry at being pulled away.

"What is this?" Ben wondered out loud.

"What are the first letters of the first names of the leaders of Hoenn's first, Orre, Overdrive, Johto, and Neo in that order?" A robotic voice came from the speaker.

**In a hidden base below Lavender Town**

Sirpe and Shedingra had recovered from the beating they took from the Unity Rangers.

"Master Sirpe, why did you panic like that?" Shedingra asked.

"The Unity Battlizer is the most powerful thing that I've every come across." Sirpe replied. "He killed Master Kaginz with it, and now I've found out that the Twilight Ranger killed Kagezap, who was much stronger than Master Kaginz, with it too, there is no way we can win."

"Don't give up!" Shedingra shouted. "We can't die, and we'll just keep coming back each time we're defeated, so we can continue to do damage, and then come back later if we're defeated and do some more damage!"

"You're right!" Sirpe said with his confidence was restored. "However, I think we should have some back up. We'll need some foot soldiers. Horlics!" The Horlicsappeared. "Now to give them my own personal touch." Spirits started circling around the Horlics and then went into the Horlics. This changed the Horlics' forms; they now looked like zombies, their bodies were grey and looked like they were decaying, with small gems in their foreheads. "Allow me to introduce the Zorlics."

"Wow! That was awesome!" Shedingra shouted.

**Back at A2's mansion**

Things had gone into chaos with Satori and Holly, while Ben was trying to figure out the code out of curiosity and because he wanted a challenge. He figured that Orre referred to A2, but he didn't know the rest. The girls were still fighting and accidentally hitting buttons, first J, then A, then D, then E, and finally, they hit K.

"Hey girls!" Ben called to them, getting their attention.

"What?" Both asked.

"You hit five buttons, just the amount we would need." He replied.

"Alright! Let's press the button that will enter the code!" Holly exclaimed as she pushed it. A section of the wall opened up, and a staircase appeared, leading down to the basement. "Let's see what's down there!"

"No!" Satori shouted. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"You're only against it so much because you have a huge crush on his grandson!" Holly replied. Satori blushed. "If you don't want to go, then so be it, but you'll have to explain where we are if someone confronts you, and what do you think they'll do if they learn that you'd discovered whatever this is?"

"But what if they catch us down there?" Satori asked.

"We'll be able to use the knowledge of whatever is to make them let us out if they want it to remain hidden so badly." Holly replied.

"Darn it, you've left me with no choice." Satori sighed. "Let's go." They began going down.

**The Unknown Dungeon**

The monster continued to search until he found something interesting, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Hmm, Black Alpha Ranger, interesting." He said as his eyes started glowing again.

**Black Alpha History**

The half of Alex that wasn't frozen and stayed behind was put through the Shadow Pokemon project by Cipher, and his suit changed from white to black as he screamed and tried to resist.

**Time skip**

The Hexagon Rangers walked in to the main room of the Cipher Base after being called there by Evice, Browsix had been defeated and replaced with Rowena.

"What have you called us for master Evice?" Resix asked, but then saw Alex

"Alpha Ranger!" He shouted as all six rangers charged Alex, who called upon the Darkness of Despair in sword mode, then moved so fast that he was just a blur and slashed the rangers.

"Are you going to try that again?" Alex asked emotionlessly.

"Probably." Blusix replied, and then they were slashed by Alex again.

"What about now?" Alex asked.

"Uh..." Greesix began.

"No! We've learned our lesson!" Rowena shouted, keeping her teammates' stupidity from getting them hurt again.

**Time skip**

All of the Orre Rangers except for A2, Ruby, Makicho, and Mewtwo were defeated and demorphed in the battle against Alex, but they didn't know it was him, Donald had also arrived and was helping out, while A2, Ruby, and Mewtwo were using the Battlizer, and Makicho was in Super Dino Mode, but he and Donald were having trouble standing up. Alex disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and appeared in front of Ruby, who he then slashed several times at high speeds, defeating her. He went to finish her off, but Shingo appeared and blocked him with his sword, then, after a long sword fight, Shingo forced Alex to retreat.

Several more battles were shown, with Alex being shown defeating the Rangers from Orre, except for A2, Mewtwo, Donald, a female ranger wearing a silver suit complete with a skirt, with a dark blue shield on her chest, along with some more areas with dark blue on them, and a male gold ranger with a red shield on his chest, and red on every spot the silver ranger had dark blue. Every battle against the last two rangers always ended in a major defeat for Alex.

A battle was shown where the Orre Rangers went to the future and teamed up with the Dino Force and the Future Force Rangers, the Orre Rangers ran into the half of Alex that was frozen and joined the Dino Force rangers. The good Alex fought the Black Alpha Alex and after a tough battle, the Black Alpha Alex's identity was revealed, shocking everyone.

**Time Skip**

Eventually, a battle was shown where Alex was defeated and set free from the evil controlling him, but the Black Alpha power was re-created, stronger than ever, until eventually being destroyed again by Alex, with the remains of the Black Alpha morpher being buried under a rock slide in the site of the final battle after being demolished in the battle.

**End of Black Alpha History**

"I have chosen." The monster said as his eyes stopped glowing. "Now that the seal is gone, I can leave and find the area." The monster teleported out and flew to the site of the final battle against the Black Alpha Ranger.

**Site of the final battle against the Black Alpha Ranger**

The monster arrived at the site and found the rubble. His hand started glowing and he pointed it toward the rubble; a beam of energy came out of his hand and he blasted the rubble away, revealing the remains of the Black Alpha Morpher.

"Arise and serve me, Black Alpha Ranger!" He fired another beam of energy, but it was different from the first one, and it hit the remains of the morpher.

"Nega Project Alpha Initiate!" A deep and evil sounding voice shouted. There was a flash, and then the Black Alpha Ranger was standing in the spot, with his morpher being fully repaired.

"Black Alpha Ranger, I am the one who brought you back to life, my name is Dicigolm." The monster said.

"Thank you, I shall serve you forever." Black Alpha Ranger replied while kneeling.

"Yes, now let's go, we must prepare to destroy Anthony and his friends." Dicigolm said.

"The Twilight Ranger? I can't wait." Black Alpha Ranger said. "Before I can help, however, there are some things that need to be done." Black Alpha Ranger said.

"What do you mean?" Dicigolm asked.

"Well, I need my Zord back for one thing, I'll be of no use if they bring out their Zords and I don't have mine." Black Alpha Ranger replied.

"What happened to it?" Dicigolm asked.

"It's buried under there, but it has been locked away." Black Alpha Ranger replied while pointing at a spot on the ground. "In order to open it, I'll require the energy of six rangers, and one of which has to be one of the rangers who was an Orre Ranger."

"I see." Dicigolm replied.

**A2's mansion**

Ben, Satori, and Holly had gone down the staircase, and were in front of a door. Ben reached forward and opened it, and they saw the command center.

"Wow!" Holly said while looking around before she saw a stand that had a case on it. "What's this?"

"Don't mess with it! We're going to get in enough trouble already." Satori said, trying to stop Holly, but it was too late; she had opened it up and saw the red, yellow, and blue Dino Gems.

"Wow, look at these." Ben said, picking up the red one, while Holly picked up the yellow one.

"You guys just want to get in trouble, don't you?" Satori asked, getting annoyed. She sighed. "Well, we can't get in much more trouble than we're already going to get in." She picked up the blue gem to examine it. The three gems all started glowing at the same time.

"What the heck is going on?" Ben wondered out loud as the glowing stopped. They began looking around the room to see what all was in it. They went into another room and all of their eyes went wide and their mouths hung open. The entire room was filled with the actual equipment that belonged to several of the Poke Rangers teams during the times they were active.

"Who knew that Anthony the second had so many of the products that were made as toys so that kids could pretend to be Poke Rangers?" Holly asked.

"I don't think these are fake." Satori said with her eyes wide as she examined the Overtech Overdrive morphers. "I think these things are real."

"They are." A familiar voice replied from behind them. They turned around to see A5, but he wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, worried.

"I should be asking you that, I live here after all, and you were told not to touch anything." A5 replied.

"Holly found the button behind the portrait by accident, and then she pressed it, even though I tried to stop her, then the keyboard showed up and I tried to stop her from messing with it, but we accidentally got the combination right while fighting, then they forced my hand and made me come with them." Satori said quickly. A5 had a surprised look on his face.

"You got it right because of a fight?" A5 asked in shock. "I wonder how gramps will respond to this one, ah well, that's for later." He took out a ray gun and pointed it at them. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ben asked in fear. "You can't really intend to shoot us with it, because the police would search this building to find out what happened, and they'll eventually find this place."

"This thing can't kill; it was created by gramps to erase people's memories." A5 replied. "Why did you think I was willing to give you all of that information? This is what was used to wipe everyone's memories of the Poke Rangers!" He fired, but they all just barely dodged it.

"No way!" Ben said. "Nobody's messing with my memories!" He suddenly started moving at super fast speeds, surprising everyone, and kicked the device out of A5's hand. "What just happened?"

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm still going to wipe your memories!" A5 declared he saw Ben look towards the device. "Don't even think about it, it's programmed not to work on me."

"Darn!" Ben said in anger, knowing that A5 doesn't like to lie. "I'm still not going to let you wipe my memories!"

"Ben!" Holly shouted. "You don't even know how you did it the first time, what makes you think you can do it again?"

"I just have a strong feeling!" Ben replied as he ran at A5 at super speed, but everyone's eyes went wide when they saw A5 move at a slightly slower speed and block him. "What the-"

"-heck is going on?" A5 finished for him, using his psychic powers to read his mind.

"How did you-" Ben began.

"-know what I was going to say?" A5 finished again.

"I'm not going to let you erase our memories!" Holly declared as she got angry. She opened up her mouth and gave a high pitched scream that created shock waves aimed at A5, knocking him into a wall. "Whoa, that was awesome!" A5 looked at Satori.

"Do you have some kind of power too?" He asked, knowing that she wouldn't lie to him.

"I don't know." Satori replied. "I don't think the others knew about theirs either." Ben and Holly nodded to confirm what Satori said.

"Great, I have to defeat a guy with super speed a little faster than mine, a girl with a scream that can create shockwaves, and a girl who I don't know if she has a power!" A5 groaned. Ben charged at A5, who blocked him, and then hit Ben with a super powerful punch, causing him to hit a wall this time. Then A5 charged at Holly and kicked her just as hard as he hit Ben, both were too dazed to be able to get up. A5 looked at Satori.

"Now are you going to let me erase your memories without a fight, or do I have to defeat you as well?" He asked her.

"Please no! I promise I won't tell anyone about this place!" She begged.

"Sorry, but I have no choice." He replied. "I can't let you leave here with this knowledge, and I can't keep you trapped here."

"You're too soft." A new voice said. The person who spoke came down the stairs; it was Natasha. "You are too hesitant to use force."

"What are you talking about!?" Ben shouted. "He didn't hesitate to kick the crud out of us!"

"Because you attacked first." Natasha replied, and then looked at her boyfriend. "She won't part with her memories easily, you'll have to use force, and since I know she won't attack you, you won't attack her, so it's up to me, and I'll do it gladly." Satori gulped, knowing that Natasha was telling the truth, because she had a crush on A5, and Natasha didn't like it when another girl wanted him to be in love with her.

"What's the matter Nat, afraid of the competition?" Holly asked with a sneer. A5 got a worried look on his face as Natasha looked at her with a glare.

"After I'm finished with Satori, you're next!" Natasha said in barely controlled anger since she hated to be called Nat. Natasha vanished into her own shadow and appeared right in front of Satori and kicked at her. Satori brought up her arms to block, and they suddenly seemed like they were armored, and Natasha's kick didn't do anything. "What?"

"Natasha, Scottie, that's enough." A voice said as A2 and Sakura walked into the room.

"But gramps, we have to make sure they can't tell anyone, and they won't let us wipe their memories easily." A5 said to his grandfather, who, along with Sakura, smirked.

"Why would you want to wipe the memories of your new Poke Rangers teammates?" A2 asked.

"What!" All of them shouted in shock with their eyes going wide.

"Wait a minute!" Ben shouted. "What do you mean Poke Rangers teammates, and when did we become part of any team?"

"We've been training Scottie and Natasha to be part of a new team of Poke Rangers for a couple years." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, and don't you want the chance to become Poke Rangers?" A2 asked.

"Wait a minute gramps!" A5 exclaimed. "Why would you chose three people who snuck into our base, doing things we told them not to do in the process, to become Poke Rangers?"

"Simple, the gems have chosen them." A2 replied.

"What do you mean?" Satori asked.

"The Dino Gems are a source of great power, they originally appeared in a series called Power Rangers Dino Thunder, but in this world, only evil forces, along with Poke Rangers and their allies, have been able to see any of the Power Rangers series, at least to my knowledge." A2 replied. "They are the cause of your new abilities. The red gem allows the one it has bonded with to move at super fast speeds, the yellow allows the one bonded to use a high pitched scream that creates shockwaves, and the blue one allows the one bonded to make their arms super hard, allowing for stronger attack and defensive powers. Once a gem is bonded, the only way for it to bond to someone else is for the one bonded to die."

"Seriously?" Ben asked in shock.

"Yes, so the second you picked up the gems, you basically made your choice, since no one else can have your powers." A2 replied.

"So they must have gems as well, right?" Holly asked.

"Nope, they inherited those abilities from their fathers, who inherited it from their fathers, who inherited it from Donald and me." A2 replied. "Sakura has inherited my abilities as well."

"Alright!" Ben exclaimed. "I want to be a part of this!"

"Agreed." Holly said.

"Ditto." Satori said, and a Ditto came out of nowhere.

"_Did someone call me?"_ The Ditto asked.

"No, she meant it in the way to say that she agreed." A2 replied.

"Great, that settles that, now take these." Sakura said as she took out another case, and opened it up to reveal three morphers, which all three put on.

"You are now the Poke Rangers Future Force!" Then the alarm went off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Derik, who came down as the three agreed to become rangers, said as he came down. "Right as they became Rangers!" An image of Sirpe, Shedingra, and the Zorlics appeared.

"Are those Horlics?" Natasha asked.

"No, they were at one point, but now they're Zorlics, only hitting them in the forehead with lasers can defeat them." A2 replied

"I'll get Donald so that you guys can handle this." Derik said as he turned around to go get Donald.

"No, let's let the Future Force Rangers handle this to get experience." A2 replied. "Sakura, you go with them to help out."

"Right!" Sakura said.

"How do we morph?" Ben asked.

"You, Holly, Satori, and Natasha shout Future Force, then your color." A2 replied.

"Let's do this!" A5 shouted "Twilight Power"

"Future Force: Red!" Ben shouted.

"Future Force: Yellow!" Holly shouted.

"Future Force: Blue!" Satori shouted.

"Future Force: Black!" Natasha shouted.

"Emerald Power!" Sakura shouted. They morphed and teleported to the area that Sirpe was attacking.

**Celadon City**

All six rangers appeared in front of Sirpe.

"What the-" Sirpe began in surprise. "I expected the Unity Rangers, not just one and five other rangers."

'That's right; he never went against the Future Force Rangers, he was away each time they fought Kaginz and Kagezap.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Everyone, follow our lead." A5 said. "Twilight Ranger!"

"Black Weavile Ranger!" Natasha continued.

"Red Typhlosion Ranger!" Ben continued.

"Yellow Swellow Ranger!" Holly continued.

"Blue Rhyhorn Ranger!" Satori finished.

"Protecting people and Pokemon alike from the forces of evil! Poke Rangers Future Force!" All five exclaimed while posing.

"How did we know to do that?" Satori asked in confusion.

"Emerald Grovyle Ranger, Ranger of the Unity!" Sakura shouted while posing.

"Zorlics! Get them!" Sirpe shouted as the Zorlics attacked, but they got blasted by the Grovyle Blasters.

"I've got the Zorlics; you take on Shedingra and Sirpe." Sakura told the Future Force Rangers. "Call your weapons."

"How?" Ben asked. "We don't know what they are."

"Yours is the Eruption Blaster, Satori's is the Rhyhorn Spear, and Holly's is the Boom-a-wing, Scottie and Natasha already know their weapons." Sakura replied.

"Twilight Sword." A5 shouted as his sword appeared.

"Eruption Blaster!" Ben shouted. As a huge blaster shaped like a Typhlosion appeared.

"Diamond Claws!" Natasha shouted as they appeared on her hands.

"Boom-a-Wing!" Holly shouted as a boomerang that looked like it was made of two Swellow feathers appeared.

"Rhyhorn Spear!" Satori shouted as a spear with a Rhyhorn shaped head on one side appeared.

"Let's do this!" A5 shouted as they charged towards Sirpe and Shedingra, but suddenly, a stream of light came from all of them and Sakura, draining them of some of their power, and each one was the same color as their ranger power. Everyone looked to towards the area the streams of light went to, and Sakura gasped.

"No..." She said in shock. "Not you, not now!" Standing there was the Black Alpha Ranger.

"Hello Sakura, long time no see." Black Alpha Ranger said, and then he started laughing manically.

**End of Chapter**

Well I've finally finished this chapter, I wanted to have a major battle this chapter, but this chapter is already possibly my largest chapter ever, and I also figured everyone wanted to see another chapter, so I'm putting this up now, and I'll have the battle next chapter. As you can see, the girls don't like each other very much. Ben, Holly, or Satori will be replying to most of the reviews, if you want a specific one, then say it in the review. Speaking of which, please review!

* * *


End file.
